nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hero's Destiny Special 2: Hunt for Cydik
Overview Taking place exactly where we left off, three months after Cydik's escape, Dillian is dead and they are still looking for Cydik. Let's Go!! Included Characters Nickolas the Hedgehog (nickolasds) Dillian the Hedgehog(nickolasds) Nate the Hedgehog (nickolasds) Justin the Hedgehog (DS) Quinn the Hedgehog (DS) Cydik the Techno-Hedgehog (DS) Lunari the Echidna (Lunari64) Rosa the Hedgehog (64) Lexie the Fox (64) Iol the Cat(64) Part 1: Searching Nick was training on dummy that Looked like Cydik when he punched it's head off, he decided to go see what Lunari was doing. Lunari was practicing with her spirit form. Her spirit appeared to be teleporting, though only a few feet at a time. Since Lunari didn't notice him, he'd try and scare her, he put on a Chaos Costume, teleported right infront of her and roared. Lunari wasn't scared. She continued practicing. "What? Nothing?" Nick said disintegrating the costume. "Nothing." Lunari replied, giggling. Then Cydik burst through the roof! Cydik was the one who caught Lunari off guard. She joined with Nick, almost reflexively, in order to hide. Then Nick and Cydik started cracking up, Cydik walked over next to Nick, who had doubled over laughing. Cydik disintegrated into Nate. Nick sent Lunari back to her body. "We planned that for about a month-and-a-half!" Nick said high-fiving Nate. "That was the PERFECT Scare!" Nate said High-fiving him back. Lunari facepalmed. "Really, you guys?" Rosa was watching, walking in as soon as Nate had started laughing. "You're lucky. If I had walked in one second sooner, things would have gotten ugly." Rosa said. "Yes!" Nick said still laughing. "Nah I woulda kicked your ass." Nate said still cracking up. Rosa rolled her eyes. Justin walked in. "Guys, Cydik's been spotted, the REAL Cydik." Justin said. Rosa balled her fists. "Good. Let's get going then." She said. "When I get my hands on him...." She muttered, under her breath. Justin teleported them to him. "Cydik!" Nick yelled turning Super, Nate did the Same.(CHAT!) Rosa was furious. As her quill started glowing red, all the electronics outside shorted out. She was too angry for words. Cydik simply destroyed them all easily, noticing tears dripping from Rosa, so he teased her. "Aww, is Test Subject sad that her boyfriend is dead? and her other friends are knocked out?" Cydik said in a teasing voice. "I'm just your test subject, huh?" Rosa said, as her quill started to glow brighter, to the point where it was hard to look at. Suddenly, the rest of her quills started to gain stripes, and Rosa wielded a sharp blade of glowing energy. Attacking mercilessly, Rosa eventually found an opening. Rosa thrusted her blade right towards Cydik's chest. "Damn it! She's unlocked the Techno Form I Coded into her! Stupid Hidden Ability!" ''Cydik thought after moving from the slash, instead getting hit in the Stomach, leaving a gashing hole, blood leaking from him. "PREPARE TO BE DISMANTLED!" Cydik's backpack came off and exploded into a metal sphere. Then it surrouned him in Techno-Armor. "Really? You think that's going to stop me?" Rosa said. She continued slashing, not stopping. However Cydik's Armor was strong enough to easily beat Super Nick, Super Nate, Symbol Mode Dillian, Rosa and Lunari with a swipe of his hand, So it was still easily able to surpass Techno Rosa. Nick and Lunari awoke. "Aha! I got it!" Nick said turning to Lunari. "Lunari, your Spirit boost won't be enough to help Rosa surpass Cydik, what we need to do, is Fuse into Lunarickolas and Then use our Spirit Power, it'll be more then twice as effective!" Nick said pulling out a Potara earring and throwing it to Lunari putting on another Potara earring. Lunari caught the earring. "Got it!" She said, putting the earring on her left ear. Then they have suddenly fused into Lunarickolas! Lunarickolas used her Spirit Form and joined with Rosa! Rosa was a bit surprised by the power boost, but she was so angry at Cydik that she knew she was going to use every last bit of her newfound strength. Her glowing energy blade glowed even brighter, as she slashed at Cydik again. She eventully stabbed Cydik through the heart, killing him. Rosa went back to her normal form. Lunarickolas simply closed her eyes, shined all white, and slowly split into a Shining white NIck and Lunari, then stopped shining. "Well, He's dead, wait, What about Dillian? We need to revive him!" Nick said teleporting them to the Dojo. "Of course." Rosa replied. As relieved as she was that Cydik was gone, the fact that Dillian was dead because of her made her sad. It was her fault. After about an hour, they were teleported to Dead Dillian. "Alright, Rosa from being alive you have regained all of your lifeforce however it has not merged with Dillian's lifeforce, so we can take Dillian's Lifeforce back WITHOUT killing you." Justin said. "Yep, just sit on that chair, then all we need to do is zap you with electricity." Nick said. "Electricity?" Rosa replied, sounding nervous. "Just, please, be careful." She said. She knew how erratic her actions would become if she got shocked. However, if it was for Dillian's sake, it was worth it. Machines struck her with electricity, one on her striped quill, on her arm, and one on her other arm, Nick donated some of his, zapping her in the chest, unfortunately, they need to have to keep blasting her with the continuous beam for a few minutes. Rosa was trying not to lash out from the electricity, but it was hard. Nick had to amp up the electricity to triple the power, thus quickening the process. Rosa couldn't take much more electricity. She looked angry. ''"Calm down, Rosa..." '' Lunari said, telepathically. Nick had to amp it up three more times, he couldn't wait to revive Dillian. (Ummmm, Chanari?) (Long party today. Sry.) The electricity was affecting Rosa now. "I said be ''careful..." Rosa said, irritated. Nick had to revive Dillian now, he amped it up 200x more, so it would end really soon. The electricity was starting to affect Rosa. Her stripe had turned bright yellow, and she was shuffling around in her chair, kicking around violently. However, the look on her face suggested that she was forcing herself to stay put. "Calm down Rosa, he's almost done." Lunari said, with a soothing tone. She was worried, though. Nick amped it up 800x more. "Enough!" Rosa shouted. The electricity was causing her to act erratically. Lunari could sense the amount of electricity. "Nick, you're going to kill her! Slow down some, will you?" She shouted. "Calm it Rosa." Nick said slowing it down to only 400x. Rosa was breathing hard, but she did stop kicking and shuffling around. "How much longer?" Lunari asked. "If it 'STAYED '''at 800x it'd be 2 minutes, now at 400x, it'll take 8 minutes." Nick said. "Okay then." Lunari replied. Nick waited 4 minutes before noticing how mad Rosa looked, he was amazed she didn't just get up and punch him in the face, it is only a wooden chair, she's not exactly chained down. "S''he must really love Dillian." Nick thought. Rosa stayed put, but still looked angry. Her quill continued to glow yellow. After 3 more minutes Nick noticed how fed up Rosa looked. "Just one more Minute." Nick said. "Okay, so we get Dillian's Lifeforce back from Rosa. Then what?" Lunari asked. "Well, We transfer it to him." Nick said. "Okay." Lunari replied. Suddenly the elecrtricity turned Green. "It's Done!" Nick said before transferring it to Dillian. After he transferred it all, they waited, but nothing happened. Lunari walked slowly over to Dillian. Rosa flinched erratically for a few minutes, before passing out, and waking up shortly after. Dillian then however woke up, and sat up. Rosa looked at Dillian, shocked. She ran over, scrambling to her feet, almost tripping at one point. "Dillian!" She yelled, giving him a hug. "Woah, Geez, Rosa, not too tight, I can see everyone's OK." Dillian said. Rosa eased up a bit. "I missed you!" "I'd say I missed you, but, I was dead." Dillian said. "That's why I need to say My Spirit missed you!" "I'd say that got awkward, but I'm the one with a spirit form." Lunari thought to herself. After He was done getting Hugged, he stood up, and fell over. Rosa caught him, but also fell in the process. "Sorry about that." Dillian said. "As a Spirit your basically Weightless, I'm not used to my own weight, I don't know HOW Lunari does it." Dillian said from the floor. Lunari looked embarrassed. "Practice." Dillian tried getting up, then fell on Rosa. "Ah god, It's like being a baby again." Dillian said. Rosa got up, and gave him a hand. Lunari looked on, remembering how it was for her. Her first time around, she was exactly the same way. Dillian finally could stand up. Lunari smiled. "It's good to have you back." "Yea, I Guess it is good to be back, But hey check this out!" Dillian said turning Symbol Mode. "I call this Symbol Mode. Lunari was suprised. "Wow! Sweet!" Dillian turned back to normal Rosa looked over at Lunari. "So that's what that is..." ''Rosa thought to herself, remembering watching Lunari use her spirit form. Dillian whisper over at Nick that sounded like should i ask her, then Nick whispered go for it i don't care. Rosa, as if on cue, turned around. "You two say something?" She asked. Nick shoved Dillian foward. "Rosa Wanna Go on a" Dillian said before dropping into a symbol. "Nope." Nick said Reaching in to the symbol and pulling Dillian out, then closing the symbol. "Date." Dillian said. "With me." Rosa blushed. "Sure, why not?" She replied. Dillian was about to scream YES! But Nick put his hand over his mouth and shoved him through a symbol. After a few minutes he came back. Rosa and Lunari and Nick had all doubled over laughing. "Nice push, Nick." Lunari said, still giggling. "Thanks." Nick said giggling. "How about in one hour?" Dillian asked. "Fine by me." Rosa said with a smile on her face. "Awesome, I'm gonna go get ready!" Dillian said disappearing into a symbol. "Do you think he's ever gonna make a normal Entrance or Exit?" Nick asked. "Why, of course." Lunari said, sarcastically. "Well, I'm going to get ready too." Rosa said, walking away. After an Hour Dillian appeared waiting for Rosa, he had a stone sword and boxing glove-like objects with him incase of some attack. Rosa walked in shortly after. "Ready?" Dillian asked opening a symbol to some Caffe. A black and white tabby cat waited on them as soon as they took a seat. "Hello there!" Dillian said. "What can I get you?" The tabby cat asked. "Ummm, One Cherry Surprise, Anything you want?" Dillian asked Rosa. "I'm paying." "I'll have what he's having." Rosa said. "Two Cherry Suprises. Got it." The cat said, writing down the order. "I'll be right out with those." She said, walking back to the kitchen. "So, you like it here?" Dillian asked trying to start a conversation. "I Do have two other places to take you anyway." "Yeah. This place is really nice." Rosa replied. "It is, Oh Hey, That Cat is coming back." Dillian said. The tabby walked back over, with two glasses. She set the glasses down. "Two Cherry Suprises. Anything else I can get you?" "I'm good." Dillian said. "Rosa, You want anything?" "No thanks." Rosa said. "Okay then." The tabby said, walking away. After Dillian finished his Cherry surprise he waited for Rosa as he opened another symbol. Rosa followed him into the symbol. They arrived at an amusement park. Rosa giggled. "Well, where to go first?" "That Roller Coaster over, The Looping Spikey Flaming Death-deifying Flyer." Dillian said. "That sounds... exciting." Rosa said, not knowing what else to say. She followed Dillian over to the roller coaster. As soon as the coaster started Dillian noticed Quinn. "Hey Quinn!" Dillian said over the noise of the wind. "Oh Hi Dillian!" Quinn said. "Having Fun?" "Yea, This Place is awesome! Hold on, Fire resistance jutsu." Dillian said as they turned blue. "Cool Right? We are immune to Fire!" Dillian said as the Flamethrower went away and a boulder came down, Dillian summoned a Symbol to block it though, then it blasted them with flames again. ''"Note to self: Not going on this thing on my own." Rosa thought to herself. After the rollar coaster ended It was Night-Time and Dillian opened up a symbol to some cliff (Not Nick's Cliff.) "This is beautiful...." Rosa said. "Wait for it.. Now!" Dillian said as a meteor shower began, however one came flying at them. "I Got this." Dillian pulled out one of his Boxing glove like things and punched the meteor which got destroyed into tiny pieces. "There." Dillian put it back and sat back down on the edge of the cliff.